Over the years, the popularity of online services, such as websites, web-based email services, and file distribution services, has grown dramatically. In addition to providing other services, online services may enable users to access a variety of information or perform a variety of tasks from connected computing devices around the world. As users begin to interact with more independent sites and services, the amount of authentication information they need to manage grows as well. In order to create, change, reset, and/or disable authentication for accounts, a user may need to remember numerous authentication secrets.
To make authentication secrets easier to remember, a user may use similar authentication secrets for numerous online services. In such situations, if one of the user's authentication secrets is compromised, the user may need to change authentication secrets for all the online services with similar authentication secrets. The user may spend a substantial amount of time resetting authentication secrets for each online service.
Some users may turn to password managers to help them manage authentication secrets. Traditional password managers may only provide limited functionality to help users manage authentication secrets. Many traditional password managers may only be able to replay authentication functions they have previously observed (e.g., form replay). Some password managers may offer additional features, such as password generation and password strength testing. However, such password managers typically cannot handle mass authentication resets and do not provide other functionality to simplify authentication management for users.